oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Firemaking training
This article gives tips about training the Firemaking skill. Training Training Firemaking typically involves training near a bank for the highest efficiency, and repeatedly withdrawing banked logs and burning them. Firemaking is typically trained at an area with a lot of space, where players can burn 27 logs in a row without any objects in the way. Below is a list of some good places to train: *Directly outside the Piscarilius House bank in Great Kourend. Players can run to Tynan's Fishing Supplies due east and burn logs up to the bank entrance. *Port Phasmatys bank. You have the time to make a line, go to bank, make another line, return to bank, etc. Equip the ghostspeak amulet to skip a dialogue with the ghost bankers. Ghosts Ahoy can be done for fast travel and free entry. *Rogues' Den. It is possible for players to position their fires so that they end up next to or very near the banker. The Rogues' Den can be accessed easily with a games necklace. *Varrock's western bank. Players should start on the western wall of Zaff's Staff's and work your way west. There is enough room to light two inventories of logs parallel to each other, which is actually slightly more efficient than the Rogues' Den method, whilst still being in very close proximity to a bank *The Grand Exchange is also a viable area to train, but due to the number of players there it can sometimes cause game performance issues, among other distractions. *The Wintertodt Camp. Overview Level 1-99 This section will show the time and number of logs needed to reach level 99 Firemaking. If the player switches to each log type as soon as the skill requirement is met, it would take approximately 33 hours to reach level 99 Firemaking from level 1. Level 1-15 – Normal logs The quickest way to get from level 1 to level 15 is by burning normal logs, which grant 40 experience per log. Normal logs can come from trees, evergreen, dead and dying trees can be cut nearly everywhere in Gielinor ranging from Lumbridge to the Wilderness. Purchasing the logs for 1 to 15 Firemaking is not necessary as getting level 15 is only several minute's work; only 61 logs have to be burnt to raise Firemaking from level 1 to 15. One must cut normal logs to train the first levels of Woodcutting anyway, so one may as well burn these logs to obtain 15 Firemaking. *Experience needed: 2,411 *Logs needed: 61 *Time: 2 minutes 27 seconds (147 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 15-30 – Oak logs The quickest way to get from level 15 to level 30 is by burning oak logs, which grant 60 experience per log. Oak trees can be cut almost everywhere. Level 15 Woodcutting to cut the oak logs may be useful; oak logs can also be bought from other players. *Experience needed: 10,952 *Oak logs needed: 183 *Time: 7 minutes 20 seconds (440 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 30-35 – Willow logs The quickest way to get from level 30 to level 35 is by burning willow logs, which grant 90 experience per log. Willow logs can be bought from other players or they can be cut with 30+ Woodcutting. Willow trees can be cut near the River Lum in Lumbridge, near Edgeville, near the sea south of Draynor bank, south of the cabbage patch northwest of Draynor Village, a little west of Catherby bank, in Rimmington, just northwest of the bank in Seers' Village or at Barbarian Outpost. *Experience needed: 9,043 *Willow logs needed: 101 *Time: 4 minutes 3 seconds (243 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 35-45 – Teak logs The quickest way to get from level 35 to level 45 is by burning teak logs, which grant 105 experience per log. *Experience needed: 39,106 *Teak logs needed: 373 *Time: 14 minutes 56 seconds (896 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 45-50 – Maple logs The quickest way to get from level 45 to level 50 is by burning maple logs, which grant 135 experience per log. If you have done the quest Throne of Miscellania and manage the kingdom you can get many maple logs very easily. Many players choose to burn maple logs from level 45 until level 99. *Experience needed: 39,821 *Maple logs needed: 295 *Time: 11 minutes 48 seconds (708 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 50-60 – Mahogany logs The quickest way to get from level 50 to level 60 is by burning mahogany logs, which grant 157.5 experience per log. *Experience needed: 172,409 *Mahogany logs needed: 1,095 *Time: 43 minutes 48 seconds (2,628 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 60-75 – Yew logs The quickest way to get from level 60 to level 75 is by burning yew logs, which grant 202.5 experience per log. These can be cut yourself, but it is much more efficient overall to buy them from other players. ~260k/hr *Experience needed: 936,679 *Yew logs needed: 4,626 *Time: 3 hours 5 minutes 3 seconds (11,103 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 75-90 – Magic logs The quickest way to get from level 75 to level 90 is by burning magic logs, which grant 303.8 experience per log. *Experience needed: 4,135,911 *Magic logs needed: 13,614 *Time: Approx: 9 hours 4 minutes 35 seconds (32,675 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 90-99 – Redwood logs The quickest way to get from level 90 to level 99 is by burning redwood logs, which grant 350 experience per log. *Experience needed: 7,688,099 *Redwood logs needed: 21,966 *Time: Approx: 18 hours 4 minutes 45 seconds (65,085 seconds) *Money spent: }} Level 50-99 – Wintertodt An alternative to lighting logs is doing Wintertodt from 50 Firemaking onwards. Albeit a bit slower than burning logs normally, it is profitable, and grants the Pyromancer outfit, which increases Firemaking experience by 2.5%. *Experience needed: 12,933,098 *Kill count needed: ~600 *Time: Assuming an average kill length of 4 minutes and a 60 second pause, around 40 hours. *Money earned: Varies depending on total level